Trigate Terrin
Terrin is an incredible loyal member of the marines and a very strong soldier. The man spent his entire adult life either capturing and fighting pirates or training future potential great marine soldiers. Although he has spent nearly 35 years in service of the marines and doing his job thouroly he believes the greatest thing he has ever done for the marines is give them his son, Trigate Edwin. Terrin has become less active in his duties after using several years to train his son whom he believes to be the next marine admiral and his future superior. Terrin still continues to work and fight for the marines and has only increased his work load after his full return three years ago when the boys training came to an end. Appearance Alex.jpg alex 2.jpg alex 3.jpg alex 4.jpg alex 5.jpg alex 6.jpg Personality Powers and Abilities Terrin while not having a devil fruit still has such incredible strength that some even mistake him for an ability user. He was born with a naturally large well of physical power and has only gotten stronger with age. His lifting strength is great enough to pick up and hurl massive ships. His strikes are powerful enough to reduce massive stones and boulders to dust. While these are all impressive feats easily Terrin's most dangerous weapon on his body is his fingers. Each individual digit is strong enough to carry several hundred pounds and can crush and shatter metal with ease. His power is so renowned that he gained the epithet of "brute" for his abundance of muscle. In his time as a marine he has challenged many powerful pirates, but so far his greatest to date was his clash with the dangerous Silvenya, a woman so powerful she contended with Daddy L. Legs years ago. Marine Molder As the creator of the art Terrin has mastered every one of its techniques which rely majorly on grip strength and power. His use of ten hooks which is the technique used to increase ones grip by many times over is incredibly powerful and puts his sons use of the technique to shame. * Tsunami Suplex: is a part of Marine Molder where the user does a suplex then uses their weight to go into another even harder suplex only drawback the user can not stop his forward motion. *Diamond Drill: the user enters a bear hug then does a spinning jump into the air they then turn towards the ground and drill their opponents head into the ground. *Crumbling Storm: is a technique where the user digs her fingers into the ground and then moves back and forth until the ground quakes and shakes Rokushiki Terrin has mastered the rokushiki techniques geppo, shiggan, soru, tekkai, and rankyaku. Training Terrin's favorite past time is training and preparing new soldiers with potential. His training methods are both unorthodox and very difficult. His training plan is one of the toughest in the marines and nearly impossible for those whose wills, minds, and body are not prepared for the torment. While it drives most to quit within hours or even minutes of starting those who are willing to put up with the conditions Terrin puts them through are almost destined for incredible strength, power, and skill. His skills are best displayed by his prized pupil and son, Trigate Edwin who has had every single aspect of his body pushed beyond their limit do to Terrin's unforgiving training. Haki Terrin is on the 7th dan of the Haki Development System with a deep understanding of both kenbunshoku and busoshoku haki. Do to his lack of fruit he has been able to spend years training his haki without wasting time on a secondary ability. History Terrin was born in the east blue and spent most of his young life there. For unknown reasons Terrin was born with an incredible amount of strength which he only grew upon with his constant fighting and battle. The young boy was absolute hell for the sea and went around attacking and robbing whoever he pleased with no one being able to stop him, that was until the age of 16 when a marine captain came to a island he choose to pillage for awhile. He believed he was invincible and could fight any marine or pirate out there so he challenged the captain to a duel. He rushed the man planning to kill him in a single blow, but before his brain could even realize what was happening the captain struck his right in his chest launching him a great distance it almost felt as if a cannon ball just launched point blank in the boy's stomach. Terrin was outclassed by a wide margin, he believed himself to be a god but this random captain threw his belief right in the dirt. "Pathetic a man born with such incredible talent, yet you will spend your time torturing those who can't defend yourself...you wonder and pillage with no meaning I won't even bring you in cause a man without purpose is already in his own personnel prison" the captain said to Terrin before leaving never to be seen by the boy again. His words spoke deep and true to him so he found his purpose, the marines. He was so inspired by the captain he headed straight to the nearest marine base and showed his strength. He dedicated every aspect of his life to the marines and worked hard and scaled the ranks. Despite all the work he did and hours he spent bettering himself he never thought he was good enough. He trained for hours on end until every muscle ached and his bones felt like liquid. Every time he ranked up he believed he didn't deserve it and he was still years away from gaining this amount of recognition. One of his greatest moments in his marine career happend at age 41 when the marines did battle with the Hellspawn Pirates. For days he struggled with many others to defeat the powerful crew. He even successfully killed one of its commanders and had an incredible battle with its captain. Terrin also spent 17 years partially out of work spending those years training his son to be the next marine admiral.